


Siempre

by NonaSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaSlytherin/pseuds/NonaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba seguro de que la había perdido para siempre, tanto como lo estaba de que nunca dejaría de quererla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca, haciendo sus deberes como un buen alumno y buscando información sobre un par de cosas que le interesaban. Frente a él tenía colocados unos cuantos pergaminos y cuatro libros: el de transformaciones, el de pociones, el de encantamientos y uno al azar que había pillado de una de las estanterías.

Miró el reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo y suspiró, colocando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

Hacía ya media hora que estaba allí, pero realmente no había conseguido nada excepto arder por dentro y maldecir su bocabulario. ¿En qué momento había decidido llamar sangre sucia a Lily Evans? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

La chica también estaba allí, a dos mesas de la suya. Si el joven era sincero con él mismo, sólo había ido a la biblioteca para poder verla y tal vez reunir el valor para acercarse y pedirle perdón —otra vez—. Ya no era capaz de recordar cuantas veces le había suplicado que lo perdonase. Y él nunca había pedido perdón a nadie. Por nada. Menos por haberle llamado sangre sucia. Pero Lily no era cualquiera.

Ella era especial, lo había sabido desde el momento en que la había conocido, antes de ir a Hogwarts. Su piel, sus ojos y su pelo eran lo más bonito que había visto nunca y su mente lo más brillante. Estando en la casa en la que estaba y con los amigos que tenía jamás nadie habría pensado que se embobaría de esa forma con la hija de un par de muggles. Ni él mismo se lo habría esperado, pero no había terminado el primer curso y él ya empezó a sentir que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero nadie quiere arriesgarse a perder a su mejor amiga con esas cosas. Así que guardó silencio durante esos años.

A lo mejor le habría dicho que sí. O a lo mejor le habría dado calabazas y habrían seguido siendo amigos, pero él se habría quitado la carga de tener que callarse el te quiero que tenía tantas ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Pero en lugar de eso estaba allí sentado y lo estuvo varias horas más. La chica que había estado sentada junto a Lily se levantó y se largó tras recoger sus cosas. Algo en el interior de su cabeza le ordenaba que caminara hasta el sitio libre y se sentara con la que hasta poco había sido su mejor amiga, pero cuando quiso hacerlo se puso tan nervioso que no fue capaz, era como si estuviera pegado a la silla. Porque sabía que le diría que no, que era como el resto en el fondo, que sus compañeros de Gryffindor siempre habían tenido razón. Y a él le arderían los ojos con lágrimas de rabia, pero no las dejaría salir y seguramente acabaría diciendo algo que lo empeoraría todo. Aunque no sabía de que manera podía empeorar la situación. No se hablaban, no eran capaces de estar en la misma mesa y ni siquiera se podían mirar.

Miró el segundero del reloj del chico de Ravenclaw sentado a su derecha. Con cada movimiento que hacía la aguja un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a modo de presentimiento. No podía ser nada bueno. Últimamente no le ocurría nada bueno.

Se concentró en hacer la tarea de transformaciones, o al menos lo intentó, hasta el momento en que Potter cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando a derecha e izquierda como si buscara algo. De repente se le iluminó la cara y Snape siguió su mirada.

Lily tenía el brazo levantado a modo de saludo. Feliz e ilusionada la joven recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la persona que Snape más odiaba dentro de esos muros y cuando James Potter le pasó el brazo por la cintura, un nudo le atenazó la garganta y supo que la había perdido para siempre. Nunca le perdonaría, nunca se dignaría a volver a ser su amiga y nunca le querría.

Pero también sabía otra cosa con certeza.

Él siempre la querría.


End file.
